


What Makes a Noble?

by cero_ate



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a year, Will is guided by Edward into learning how to be not just knightly, but noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes a Noble?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1shinymess (magpie4shinies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie4shinies/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

How did the Nobles become noble? Probably not the same way that Will had, but then again, who knew? Maybe they did lie and scheme their way into positions of power, only to find out that the power wasn't nearly as interesting as they had thought. Jocelyn's family had mewed her up in the family keep as soon as they had discovered how wild their daughter had become, daring to stand with a criminal, however uncommon he had become to catch the Black Prince' attention and patronage. Sometimes he wondered if that patronage was worth it. Especially now, with the rain pouring down. This would be the last campaign of the fall. It was fast turning to a sludgy cold wet winter.

 

“Are you regretting taking up your eight times great-grandfather's nobility?” Edward sat down at the fire.

 

“Why do you persist in the joke?” Will asked idly.

 

“It is not a joke,” Edward revealed, his wry smile barely seen against the flickering firelight. “You are descended along your patrilineal line from William Scarlet, a lesser noble from Sherwood. The line died out a long time ago.”

 

“So you weren't lying?” Will blinked, stunned. He had never thought that Edward had done anything but give a good turn to a peasant who let him joust to his abilities.

 

“I do not lie,” Edward said simply, thumping him on the back before heading to talk to other knights, leaving Will to think heavily and wonder what his ancestral line was like.

 

\---

It was amazing to look at how Aquitaine shown with the holiday spirit. None shown brighter than Jocelyn of course, except for Joan of Kent, his liege's lady wife and his liege lady. Jocelyn had been summoned to be one of her maids in waiting. Lady Joan had claimed if their lovers were far off, they could at least be miserable in company, and she had thus elevated Jocelyn's own position much as her husband had Will's own. Sometimes he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

 

“The ladies are occupied if you want to sneak off.” Edward appeared at his shoulder. Will tried to not start. How did Edward always managed to do that? “Most of the lords have already.” Will could tell Edward longed to be able to do the same. But the Prince of Wales and Duke of Aquitaine could not desert to play sixes and sevens in the smoking room.

 

“It would be ill of me to desert you in your hour of need,” Will teased a little. “If you must stand this crush, it is my duty to stand guard with you. Besides, Jocelyn would kill me.”

 

“But is it your pleasure?” Edward asked curiously. “Do you serve from duty or pleasure even here, when lives are only metaphorically at stake?'

 

“There is little difference, for me,” Will confessed. “I am your shield, my lord. You helped me change my stars. How can I do little but keep your own burning brightly?”

“My lord.” Chaucer bowed to Edward. “William! You look well.” He and Will exchanged a back pounding hug.

 

“As do you.” Will smiled at Geoff. “Gave up gambling?”

“My lady wife will not allow it,” Chaucer confessed. Edward slipped away to allow the two old friends, who had been through that which he could only wistfully dream of, to catch up.

\---

Will stared down at the maps. He had a real tent this time, with a table unlike last year when he had shared with other knights under Edward's personal command. Edward had trained him all winter though. He was now, to Edward's words, 'competent enough'. At least he couldn't do worse than Adhemar, although that wasn't nearly the comfort that Edward probably thought it was.

 

“Either you will fail or you will succeed, William Thatcher.” Edward let himself into the tent as the storms pounded overhead. They were spring storms this time.

 

“But I aim to do you proud,” William said.

 

“You'd have a hard time doing otherwise,” Edward said soberly. He put the clay bottle of wine on the table. “Steady your nerves. The negotiations for your lady's hand go well, I'm told.”

 

“Your lady and Geoff are quite a dangerous duo,” Will said, a besotted smile on his face. Even in the grimmest situation, Jocelyn's light shined to brighten any day. “It is a wonder you do not have her commanding the armies along side you.”

 

“She claims we work better, with myself causing upset and her smoothing it over,” Edward said, his own lips curled in a wistful smile. “But why else would I marry without her being my equal?”

 

“A good question,” Will chuckled. He accepted the mug of wine that Edward gave him.

 

“Without equally fierce spirits, marriage will never work,” Edward told him. “Jocelyn is well matched. Will you prove her love correct tomorrow?”

 

“I will not fail her,” Will swore and swore again as the room tilted dangerously. Edward caught him and laid him out on the bed. He took the wine he had laced with sleeping powders with him from the tent after dumping the rest of his own cup on the earthen floor.

 

~~~

Will stared out at the crowds cheering his name. Cheering his true name, the one he had been born with. What a change from last year. What a change. The World Tournament again, and the stakes yet again higher. Wat and Roland had again stepped up to be his squires, for old time's sake. He never changed armorers from Kate so she stood with them, and Geoffrey again called the crowd to his favor. It was the same, and yet better as this time though, when not jousting, it was his honor to sit besides the Crowned Prince, who had become merely Edward to him. A teacher, a friend, a companion in arms. The only one missing was his father, passed into God's hands over the hard winter.

 

“Would that I could be down in the lists with you,” Edward murmured.

 

“I wish it too, E...my Lord,” Will caught himself, before using the familiar name. He was trying to be on his best behavior, however much he knew Edward enjoyed when he missed simple things noble people grew up knowing.

 

“At least you have stayed out of the stocks,” Edward teased. 

Joan swatted him lightly. “Did you ask Geoff to not use my hair as a step stool?” Joan swatted him again and he caught her in an inappropriate kiss, her big belly getting between them. She was due in two months time, and ought to be lying in. However, she never missed a world tournament joust.

 

“I did, sir,” Will smiled, and bowed to his liege lady. “My Lady.”

 

“Go hit people with sticks, and knock them off their horses” Joan told him.

 

“As you wish,” Will said, kissing Jocelyn's hand. “For your pleasure.” 

If he won, Jocelyn's father would withdraw the last of his complaints against the marriage. Thus the stakes being higher. He would do it of course. He faced Adhemar yet again. Hopefully after Adhemar's ignominious defeat last year and subsequent withdrawal of Royal Favor, the other man would think before using dastardly means.

 

Once down on the tournament floor, he discovered Edward, as usual, was ahead of his own thinking. Having required inspection of all lances used and fines to anyone whose lances were trapped and double the fines to any inspector who let one through. Winning, although more difficult because of his injury still giving him pain sometimes, was nonetheless all the sweeter, for the prize at the end.

 

Adjourning to Wat's new tavern was bittersweet. All of them were finding their feet, but few stayed together. The only one he saw regularly was Geoff and that was only because they traveled in similar circles. Wat's tavern was moderately sucessful, as was Roland's merchant shop. Kate of course, being the premier blacksmith of armor, was immensely successful and he watched Roland and her flirt.

 

He was relieved when Edward snuck in the back way. It was horrible to contemplate but the new William was more comfortable relaxing with a glass of ale with Prince Edward than he was with his old compatriots.

 

“This is the road you chose to travel, William,” Geoff said, when they had a moment alone. “Do you regret your stars changing?”

 

Will took a long moment to think about it, and then nodded to Edward who had gotten a board out for kicking his behind at chess again. He watched his friends, who had created lives they had dreamed of, but never dreamed they would happen, because of his determination. “My Lord summons me to another 'lesson'.”

 

“Will,” Geoff said softly, waiting his answer. “Do you regret changing your stars? You are again beholden to a lord. No man is truly free.”

 

“Not even my lord,” Will agreed. “No, Geoff. I don't regret it, nor shall I.” 

It had been one hell of a year. But no, he didn't regret any part of it. He had grown, and changed, and now counted Edward, Prince of Wales, as his most intimate of friends. Edward counted him the same, but the best part was, unlike last year as Ulrich when he'd been in danger of losing himself, he still recognized himself only a truer part of himself. Perhaps this was what it meant to be noble. To take the yoke of service willingly, and with full knowledge.

 

“Well done, Sir William Thatcher,” Geoff said, watching his friend go to play chess with the prince of the realm. “Fly higher still."


End file.
